Many drivers listen to music using smartphones in vehicles. In this regard, most vehicles having original equipment manufacturer (OEM) audio devices support Bluetooth streaming. However, an OEM audio or an audio video navigation (AVN) device cannot reflect different default tones and volumes based on the type of a vehicle and the type of a mobile device, thereby causing customer dissatisfaction.
Furthermore, manufacturers of vehicles having OEM audio devices are currently releasing AVN devices in which sound quality tuning results for recently released mobile devices are reflected in default values.
In addition, to minimize dissatisfaction based on different default volumes of mobile devices, only Bluetooth streaming should be separately volume-controlled in a Bluetooth streaming mode unlike a mode provided by another manufacturer.